


Red tricked me again

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Bonding, Boyfriends, Break Up, Brotp, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 6, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Love, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickeyian44 said: post break up m &i back together. mickey and debbie fic. she asks a bunch of questions about he and ian. he likes her and she makes him feel comfortable so he spills the beans including what he loves abylt ian. (maybe hes a lil drunk?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red tricked me again

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 6: Family time (Ian and Mickey interacting with their families, together or by themselves. Time for those Ian/Mandy, Mickey/Carl and Ian/Mickey/Yevgeny works, for example.)

The first few weeks after Ian broke up with Mickey were the hardest. It didn’t help him that Ian’s little sister kept coming by to check up on him. Though the more time that past, the more he enjoyed their time together.  
  
It hurt at first. She reminds him so much of Ian. What with the red hair and the freckles. Not only that, but how much she cares about her family and those that are important to her family.  
  
She would tell him things about Ian after the break up. How he hadn’t been doing well at all for a few weeks; seemed like another depressive episode. That was until he got up one day and asked for help.  
  
About three months into their break up Debbie said that Ian has been stable for about a month now. Mickey’s happy that he’s stable but they’re still not together and that just makes him want to hit something.  
  
  
Debbie wants them to get back together. She’s been trying to ever since she started going over to the Milkovich house to check on Mickey. The only reason she went over there in the first place was because the last time she did, she saw Mickey in a really bad state yet they had been together. She didn’t know how much worse he could get knowing that they weren’t together now. What she found was what she imagined. He was drinking the hard stuff and it was barely noon. He was harsh when he was drunk and sad, but she didn’t care. She sat there until he passed out and waited until he woke up. When he did, she had made him coffee and some food. He apologized to her in his Milkovich style, with a mumbled ‘sorry’. After that she came over a few times a week just to check on him.  
  
Once Ian got stable she knew she had to get them back together. She knew how much they both missed the other, since they would both not so subtly ask about the other. Ian knew she hung out with Mickey, and he was happy about that. He was happy that Mickey wasn’t alone and that it was his sister that he was hanging out with.  
  
  
The day Carl was getting out of juvie was the day she planned to get them together. It’s been almost seven months since they broke up and she couldn’t go through with watching them both pine over the other.  
  
“Can you drive me to go pick up Carl from juvie tomorrow?” Debbie asks as she plopped herself down on the sofa next to Mickey who was watching some shitty TV.  
  
“Can’t your brother drive you?” Mickey asks, referring to Lip and not Ian.  
  
“Which one?” Debbie says before saying, “Never mind, neither of them has a car. Mickey, please.”  
  
“Jesus, fine,” Mickey says as he rubs at the back of his neck. “No one else going with you?”  
  
“Liam basically. Lip’s at school, Fiona has work, and I think Ian works,” Debbie says half truthfully. Ian isn’t working and he’s coming with them. “Fiona said it’s okay if we just go to get him, as long as someone goes. Oh, and she wants you to smack him upside the head when he gets out.”  
  
Mickey laughs, “Noted.”  
  
  
When Debbie gets home from work, Ian, Liam, and Fiona are in the kitchen.  
  
“Hey,” She says closing the backdoor behind her.  
  
“Hey, Debs,” Fiona says. “Dinner will be ready soon, you hungry?”  
  
“Not really, I ate at Mickey’s,” She says going to the fridge for a can of soda.  
  
“You were at Mickey’s?” Ian asks looking up from his book. He’s been studying for his GED.  
  
“Mhm,” She mumbles. “He’s going to drive us to pick up Carl tomorrow.”  
  
“Really?” Ian asks surprised.  
  
“Yup, asked him to drive us since we kinda need a way up there,” Debbie says.  
  
“He better smack Carl upside the head when he sees him,” Fiona comments.  
  
“Told him, he said he would,” Debbie says making her way to the stairs.  
  
“Wait, Debs,” Ian says twisting in the chair to look at his sister. “How is he?”  
  
“Ask him that yourself when you see him tomorrow,” She says with a wink before heading up to her room.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey doesn’t know why he agreed to drive Debbie to go pick up Carl. He has this feeling that she was lying to him that it was just her and Liam and that he would be seeing Ian today.  
  
His suspicion was right when he sees the two redheads walking down the stairs with Liam by their sides. He’s standing in front of the hood of the car smoking a cigarette as they make their way to him.  
  
“Hey, Mickey,” Debbie says as they get closer.  
  
Liam lets go of Ian’s hand to go to Mickey and hug his leg. Mickey smiles down at the little boy and pats his head. “Hey, buddy.”  
  
Mickey looks back up and is met eye to eye with Ian. God, he missed that face. He missed him.  
  
“Hey, Mick,” Ian says hesitantly, hands going in and out of his sweater pockets.  
  
God, he missed that voice too.  
  
“Hey,” He says back before throwing his cigarette to the ground and walking back to his side of the car. “Let’s go get your psychotic brother.”  
  
Debbie’s already sitting in the back seat behind Mickey’s side. He glares at her before entering the car and she just smiles sweetly at him. Ian buckles Liam in the back next to Debbie and goes to sit in the passenger seat.  
  
To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement. They were all so quiet.  
  
To Debbie, she just wanted them to talk to each other but she didn’t know how to get them to. She was quiet and trying to figure out what to do.  
  
To Mickey, he was trying to focus on the road and not the man he’s in love with sitting next to him. He hasn’t seen him in months, not since he dumped him and let his psychotic cousin or whatever shoot at him. He misses him. God, does he miss him, but he’s sure as fuck not going to make small talk with him right now.  
  
To Ian, he was trying not to stare at Mickey. He looked good. Really fucking good. His hair was a bit longer, like it had been when he found Ian coked out at the club. And he kept running his hand through it nervously? Was it a nervous thing? He can’t even tell anymore and that fucking sucks. He used to be able to read this man like a fucking book.  
  
  
“So,” Debbie speaks up finally. “How’s the studying going, Ian?”  
  
“Studying?” Mickey asks despite himself.  
  
“It’s going good, Debs,” He says to his sister before addressing Mickey, “I’m studying for my GED.”  
  
Mickey glances at him and says, “That’s great, Ian.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ian says with a smile that Mickey catches. “It’s nothing special though.”  
  
“Least you’re doing it,” Mickey says.  
  
They give each other small smiles and Debbie grins from the back seat. She says, “Ian, you should see how big Yevgeny is now. He’s so cute.”  
  
“How is he?” Ian asks Mickey with a sad smile.  
  
Mickey sees the sad look on Ian’s face and says, “He’s good, I think. Still doesn’t do much. Cries less though.”  
  
“That’s good,” Ian says. “I miss him.”  
  
Mickey looks over at Ian and holds eye contact before he says, “He misses you too.”  
  
They don’t even know if they were still talking about the kid or not.  
  
  
They finally get to the juvenile detention to pick Carl up. They’re all waiting outside of the car for him when he walks towards them. Liam goes running to him and Carl hugs him. Debbie hugs Carl next before smacking him hard on the chest. Ian smacks him upside the head before hugging him too.  
  
Mickey smacks him upside the head and Carl says, “You gonna hug me now too?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Mickey says with a smile, “Get in the car, asshole.”  
  
  
Mickey drives them all back to the Gallagher house. The three kids head on in but Ian stays back. He turns to face Mickey and says, “How are you?”  
  
Mickey sighs, “What do you want, Ian?”  
  
“I miss you, Mickey. I want you back,” Ian cuts to the chase.  
  
Mickey turns to look at him as well and says, “What makes you think I want you back, huh?”  
  
“You hang out with my sister all the time,” Ian says.  
  
“So fuckin’ what? You hung out with my sister all the time too,” Mickey says.  
  
“We were friends before me and you happened,” Ian says, “Mickey, please. What can I do to win you back?”  
  
“Win be back,” Mickey laughs. “I ain’t no fucking prize, Gallagher.”  
  
“You are to me,” Ian says softly.  
  
Mickey sighs, “I don’t know, Ian. You fucking ended it when all I wanted was to be there for you.”  
  
“I know, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how good I had it with you until I didn’t have you anymore. My mind made me think that it would be better to just cut you out, that you would be better off. I still think you would be but I just can’t be without you anymore. It hasn’t gotten any easier, Mick. It still fucking hurts, every single day,” Ian says, eyes watering slightly.  
  
Mickey can’t stop his hand from moving up to cup Ian’s face. Ian leans into the touch as Mickey rubs his thumb over his cheekbone. He pulls his hand away and says, “I can’t just jump back into this with you…”  
  
“I know,” Ian says, “I’m just asking for a second chance. We can go slow, we can do whatever you want. Just please let me back into your life.”  
  
“Okay,” Mickey says simply but it makes Ian grin and God, has he ever missed that smile.  
  


* * *

  
_Three months later_  
  
“You have to tell me what you want for your birthday, Mick,” Ian says. “It’s next week.”  
  
“I don’t have to tell you shit, Gallagher,” Mickey teases. “I don’t need anything, Ian, seriously.”  
  
“You’re such an old man. Old men don’t like gifts and that’s you right now,” Ian pouts. They’re sitting on the Gallagher sofa waiting for the others so they could start movie night. Ian’s been trying to get Mickey to tell him what he wants for his birthday for a month now. Ever since getting back together he just wants to make Mickey as happy as he could, every single day.  
  
“You make no sense,” Mickey says poking Ian in the side. “I just need you, I don’t give a fuck about presents.”  
  
Ian grins at him and cuddles up to him. “Awww, Mick. That was so sweet.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says though he doesn’t push Ian off of him.  
  
Ian looks up at him and kisses him softly on the lips.  
  
“Get a room,” Carl groans as he plops himself down in the spot next to Ian.  
  
“Leave them alone,” Debbie says smacking him on the head. She points to the ground and Carl groans again as he gets up to move to the floor, letting his sister sit on the sofa.  
  
Fiona joins them with another bowl of popcorn and Liam at her side. The two of them sit in the recliner and start the movie.  
  
  
After the movie, Carl brings Liam upstairs, Fiona and Debbie clean up, leaving Ian and Mickey in the living room.  
  
“You coming over tonight?” Mickey asks him.  
  
“Nah, got some shit to do here early tomorrow,” Ian says.  
  
“Mmkay,” Mickey mumbles as he gets up. “I should go.”  
  
Ian gets up also and walks with him to the door. Ian pushes Mickey lightly up against the door. He kisses him hard on the lips, hands gripping onto his hips. Mickey brings his hands up to hold Ian’s face and he kisses him back just as fiercely.  
  
Ian pulls back and says in a deep voice, “Can I come over tomorrow when I’m done here?”  
  
Mickey smirks at him, “You can come more than once.”  
  
Ian laughs, “You are the worst,” before kissing him again.  
  
“Alright, alright, get off me,” Mickey says pushing him away so he could open the door. He smiles at him and says, “See ya later.”  
  
“Bye,” Ian says. He smacks him on the ass as he heads out the door. He winks at him when Mickey glares back at him before chuckling and heading home.  
  
Ian heads up to Debbie’s room. He joins her on the bed and says, “So about Mickey’s birthday.”  
  


* * *

  
Mickey’s instructed to come to the Gallagher house on his birthday. He was told they were just going to have dinner all together. What he didn’t expect was to see everyone there. All of the Gallagher’s (sans Frank of course), Kev and V, Svetlana, Yevgeny, Iggy, and even Mandy.  
  
“Surprise,” They all yell when he walks into the living room.  
  
Ian goes over to him and kisses him hard. “Happy birthday, babe.”  
  
He smiles up at him and kisses him softly. Mickey makes his way over to Mandy and pulls her into a tight hug.  
  
Mandy laughs, “Happy birthday, douchebag.”  
  
He laughs as well, hugging her even tighter. “Thanks.” When they pull apart he asks, “How are you here?”  
  
“Your boyfriend can be quite the persuader,” Mandy says. “It’s your birthday and you have been through so much shit in the past year that I knew nothing about until he called me a few months ago to tell me. You two are the worst brother and best friend, keeping shit from me,” She pinches him hard.  
  
He smacks her hand away and says, “Wasn’t your problem.”  
  
“It is because the two of you are everything to me,” Mandy says.  
  
Mickey scoffs, “That why you fucking left us?”  
  
“Like I had a choice,” Mandy says defensively. “I’m back though.”  
  
“Wait, really?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yup,” She says with a big smile. “I’ve been saving up and finally left that son of a bitch. Ian said that you two would kill him if he ever came near me again.”  
  
“He’s right,” Mickey says. He hugs her again and says into her still blond hair, “I’m glad you’re back.”  
  
“Me too,” She says smiling into her brothers neck.  
  
They part and everyone gets their birthday wishes in. They all eat and drink and it’s actually a great night.  
  
  
Later on in the night, Mickey’s pretty damn drunk. He’s sitting in the living room with Debbie and some others but it’s the two of them talking.  
  
“Having fun, Mickey?” She asks him.  
  
“Yup,” Mickey says back. He leans his elbows on his legs and says, “Thanks. You know, for this. For him.”  
  
“What makes you think I did anything?” Debbie asks curiously.  
  
“I’m not stupid, Debs,” Mickey says simply. “Coming over all the time to ‘check up on me’, lying about him not coming to get Carl when he actually did, helping us out with Yev so we could have some time alone, for this party. You do a lot and just know it doesn’t go unnoticed.”  
  
Debbie smiles at him. She knows it’s probably the booze making him be so honest but it doesn’t matter. She knows he’s being honest. She says, “I did come over just to check on you, but then you kinda grew on me and I liked coming over. My brother loves you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
  
“Which I wasn’t… I’m never okay without him,” Mickey says taking a sip of his drink. “I love him too, you know.”  
  
“I know,” Debbie says with a soft smile. She looks up and sees Ian coming into the room. She looks back at Mickey and says, “What is it that you love about him?”  
  
Mickey sighs but has a warm smile on his lips. He says, “I fell for his stupid face at first. How many fucking freckles he had and his red hair. His smile that makes everything shitty feel okay. He just- he always defended me and stuck by me even when I didn’t deserve it, when I made it easy for him to just walk away.”  
  
When Debbie doesn’t say anything Mickey says, “I just love him. I want to tell him, you know. I did tell him and he broke up with me… I want to say it again though. I just- I don’t know if I should.”  
  
Debbie gives him a warm smile before Mickey feels a dip in the sofa. He turns to see Ian there. He looks back at Debbie but she got up to leave them alone. Mickey curses, “Red tricked me again.”  
  
Ian takes Mickey’s glass and sets it aside before taking his face into his hands and says, “I love you, Mickey. I love you so fucking much. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you, I just wasn’t me. I’ve love you since I was fifteen. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Mickey leans in and kisses Ian on the lips bringing his hands up to Ian’s shoulders and up to his neck, pulling him in closer. They pull apart and Mickey says, “I love you, Ian.”  
  
Ian grins at him, “I love you too, Mickey.”  
  
  
They spend an amazing night with their families celebrating Mickey’s twenty-first birthday. They couldn’t be happier in that moment. They had their families, they had each other, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
